Only half dead
by S1llyAng3l
Summary: What happens when a group of Japanese girls are stuck in America during the time of the infection? Follow Natsumi-Yuki as she fights her way through town and meets someone dead, or well not really. Hunterxoc
1. Entering the world of the Dead

The streets didn't seem to be getting any better, wandering place to place was getting old now, and it was only 2 weeks in since the infection hit. We had lost many of our traveling companions and we were brought down to just 6 of us. Funny enough, it was our group that we traveled with from Japan that made it. Call it a blessing from kami-sama. By now we were all exhausted and just wanted to finally find a place just to lay low. 20 hours of just constant walking and fighting for our lives, kinda tires you out.

"How much longer do we have to travel before we get to a resting spot? Can't we just stop into one of these buildings?" Natsuko, my twin sister, asked rubbing her arms tiredly.

We all wanted to stop, but if we did now, it might be the end for us.

"Maybe not here, but that looks pretty promising!" Kyome pointed grinning wildly. "There's a store over there, maybe we can stay there for a while!" Maybe we could find food as well... That thought urged me to keep moving.

The sun was going down and he infected were starting to come out to the streets as we closed up the store for the night pushing the huge cabinet in front of the door.

"We're safe!" Suzuki sighed out of character dropping herself to the floor. We all shared relieved glanced before I spoke up.

"We're not sure of that yet, we need to look around, make sure that no one is actually here," The others looked at me.

"Right, Kyoko and I will check down here, maybe you should see where that door leads Natsumi," At the end of the store was a dark brown door under a dimmed yellow light.

"Right, Zumi do you want to come up with me?" I noticed her grip her leg lightly before getting off of the floor.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find any medicine of some kind," She walked over to me covering a small limp.

'What's up with her...' My worries were getting the best of me. I shouldered the door a few time before it budged and opened a tiny bit.

"Alright let's go," We both made our way up the stairs shining our flashlights around. Nothing really interesting except for maybe a few boxes, small bedroom, and a tiny bathroom. "All clear over here, you find anything?" I turned around looking at the closet where Suzumi had gone in. I raised my pistol. "S-Suzumi?"

I shined my light into the room seeing stairs leading up into an attic. I climbed up slowly and peeked my head in seeing Zumi leaning against the wall.

"How long has it been?" I asked approaching her. She said nothing holding her leg. "Kondo! How long has it been since you've been bit?" Her eyes met mine a hesitant smile on her face.

"A few hours ago up the trail...I've been fighting off the pain pretty well so far, so I figured I was immune... But my bite didn't turn into what yours looked like...yours is all brown and healing, mine is black and traveling up my leg..."She moved her pant leg showing me the darkness of her leg. It spanned up her leg and down leaving her leg covered in black veins.

"Oh god...Zumi, no!" I covered my mouth feeling tears.

"It's already at my hip Sumi...look, I don't have much time left. I'm just going to leave tonight and-"

"NO, that's not acceptable! Think about your sister, about us! There must be something we can do!" I panicked grabbing her shoulders. "Please, there must be something we can do to cure you! I have universal blood, maybe I can give you some of it and it can help!"

"Natsumi stop...I already feel it going through my body, even if there was a chance of your blood curing me, it's only about .01% since I'm already far gone. Plus, it's blood, you don't have any actual antibiotics to work with, face it, I'm a goner," She rested her head against the wall covering her face. "Just, take care of my sister, I don't know how she's going to take it,"

I cried into her shoulder holding her tightly, muttering about how she needed to hang on.

"Hey you two find anything up there? It's all clear down here!" Kyome yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't say anything, this is solely between us alright? No one is to know," I opened my mouth to reply, but she repeated herself and walked to the stairs to talk to Kyome. I wiped my face tiredly hitting the wooden wall.

'Why did this have to happen? How come I'm immune and everyone that I come into contact with isn't?' It just wasn't fair, we used to be a group of 20, now our numbers are dwindling to almost none. I didn't know how much longer I could deal with this.

"Hey nee-chan? Are you going to come down soon?" Natsuko peeked her head up through the entrance.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just going to loot up here and I'll be right down," Her steps retreated realizing that I needed some time alone. I looked around the room opening drawers and moving boxes. I found ammo, pills, more ammo, a hunting rifle, and a map.

This leads into town where there's a hospital. A hospital meant medicine...I'm sure I could whip something up. Quickly, I slide down the stairs and ran to the other room where the girls were at.

"Guys, guys!" Kyoko jumped and aimed her gun at me. "There's a hospital only a few blocks from here! If we leave first thing in the morning, we can get there and get some medicine!" Suzuki pushed Kyoko's gun down, Natsuko was in the bathroom, Suzumi sat by the wall with her head between her legs, and Kyome leaned by the window.

"A hospital? I guess if it's on the way we can head there, but why are we going so soon? Can't we wait until we're all rested?" Suzuki said.

"No!" Kyoko jumped again. "No, we have to go tomorrow. Look if some of you are too tired, I'll go and get some medicine on my own and bring it back," My sister came out of the bathroom drying her hands on her pants.

"What's this about you going to a hospital on your own?" Suko flicked my forehead.

"I think it's a really good idea that we go! I mean..." I stopped. "I don't even know if any of you are immune like I am. If you're not and something happens...I wouldn't be the same. I don't want to be alone," Slumping down on the bed I put my head into the hard pillow. I don't want to lose my sister, or my best friends. I don't know how the rest of our family is doing since they're in another country... on top of that, I felt like I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. There wasn't any guys out here, that weren't trying to eat me.

"I'll go with you tomorrow," Suzumi spoke quietly, "Yeah, we go together, and we get back before the sun comes down," I grinned over at her.

Now she's speaking my language! We had decided then that we'd be the ones to go, while the others stay here and watch over our current base and rest up.

Suzumi and I would get our sleep and leave first thing in the morning, while Kyome took first guard. Nightmares weren't supposed to be this bad. Dreams of my brothers turning into those walkers, my parents committing suicide over their childrens deaths. It was all too much for me.

/

When I woke up Natsuko was kneeling over Suzumi, who was sweating profusely.

"What...what's going on?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"She's not going to make it Natsumi..." My eyes widened and I crawled over to them. The virus had spread up to her head changing her skin tone completely. She had about an hour tops.

"No no no no no no, this..this can't be happening," I patted her cheek; ice cold.

"Just...kill...me," Suzumi pleaded. "Please..." Her eyes were glazed over and pained.

I stood up pulling my shoes on and grabbed any supplies that I'd need.

"Where are you going?" Natsuko stood grabbing my arm.

"I'm going to that hospital and I'm bringing back something to fix her," I knelt down beside her. "Hold on a little longer, Zumi. I'll be back as soon as you know it and you'll be good as new,"

I made my way to the door fighting my sisters protests and ran out into the darkness, with just a small map, flashlight, and hunting rifle.

/

Slowly I'm going to start uploading stories that I've been working on for a long time! (Can't believe I'm doing this!) Please review and tell what you think, and I will get on adding more chapters. If you have anymore suggestions for any different anime, games that you want me to write about, don't be afraid to send me a message! Thanks for reading!

S1lly1nL0ve


	2. Off on my own

At first it seemed like a good idea, run out into the night to save my best friends life, now I had to try to save my own life. Not once, but twice, I had close encounters with special infected. No one had my back, except for the wind. I had to have been out there for at least 2 hours and I was finally arriving at the huge hospital.

'It's so big...' My feet brought me into the building where a few stray zombies wandered around. I fired two shots from a pistol I found dropping both bodies. The pattern continued, run and gun. I drove myself into a medical room locking the door to stop the advancing infected.

"That was too close.." I muttered backing up to the wall. But I tripped. I let out a silent scream and smacked my head on the ground. "ow..." I rubbed my head and looked to see what I tripped over.

"Hn-," it breathed out clutching at it's side. I gasped in realization, a survivor!

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked quietly crawling over to him over to be swiped at. I fell backwards and looked at the man who held his side with his clawed hands. A zombie? I touched my cheek feeling the oozy blood coat my fingers. I couldn't just leave, not with those things out there, but with this hunter laying on the floor, I certainly didn't want to stay.

Again he hissed in pain rolling onto his non-injured side. Through his side was a skinny pointed pipe that went right through the front and almost through the back.

Slowly, I began to approach again placing my hand on his leg causing him to tense his muscles.

'What are you doing Natsumi-Yuki?' I questioned myself.

"You're in a lot of pain, please, let me help," I was taking a shot in the dark trying to help a dead person, but the worse thing that could happen was he kills me, before those ones out there do. He grunted in pain again and moved his arm to push me away. He must have passed out from the pain since his hand fell back down to his side. I pursed my lips and looked around the room seeing a few cabinets with medical supplies.

'Alright time to put what mom taught me to the test,' I pushed myself up and took out some alcohol, stitching, and wads of bandages and disinfectant. Placing the tray next to the young hunter I scanned over the pole and gave it a quick yank getting a displeased grunt. I leaned forward placing my knees on his side and pulled as hard as I could soon falling back from the pole coming out.

"I got it!" I cheered quietly before noting the amount of blood pouring out of his wound. "Shit..." I came over again and looked down at the blood before attempting to apply pressure over the wound. His sweat shirt needed to come off. There wasn't any way I was going to get anywhere with it on. I mentally cursed myself once more before cutting at the duck tape and peeling the ripped jacket off of his pale blue skin. His face was younger, about my age maybe older, and his hair a shaggy dark brown that reached below his ears. Handsome was what I wanted to say, but my thinking was morbid. With his shirt off I got a good look at his torso now. Well defined, cut abs, and a gaping hole in his left side. That needed to be fixed. I pressed a cloth I found with alcohol over the wound feeling him ball his hands up next to my knees. His one eye opened slightly as if to see who was touching him, before closing again.

"You're going to be okay. I'll fix you up, brand new," I told him and continued to disinfect his wound.

It felt like hours of applying pressure and getting the stitches tight enough to where the wound wouldn't open again before I was finished. During the process I had stripped my shirt leaving me in only a tube top. I walked over to the sink drinking from the tap. I was already infected, what else was it going to do to me? I ripped some of his jacket cleaning the dried blood from it and making it into a strip to lay on his head. Could zombies get fevers? I shrugged and placed the cool cloth over his head seeing his face relax. Sure acted human enough. I got up and walked over to the cabinets placing any thing I could into my backpack.

I could feel my eyes start to droop and I shook it off. I needed to get back and bring these supplies to the others. Zumi needed me. I walked to the door slowly feeling my body start to shut down due to exhaustion.

"Fuck," I muttered before settling on the floor. Maybe just 10 minutes, maybe that would be enough to suffice. I shut my eyes quickly taken away to dream land.

Once I awoke I could barely see in the room. The sun had already gone down...just how long have I been asleep?

'Time to get up I suppose,' Standing up slowly, I looked around the room with my flashlight before ending up on my friend that laid in the center of the room covered by my small jacket. My stomach growled loudly getting my attention.

Maybe it was time to make my way over to the cafeteria. I reached for my jacket and put it on before looking at the male. His skin was only a light shade of blue, other than that, he looked just like any other person. I brushed the hair from his face lightly taking his facial expression in once more before walking out of the room.

'I hope there's a map around here somewhere...' I gripped my flashlight tightly and peeked around corners looking for any sign of the dead. So far so good, surprisingly considering this was a hospital. I was scared of getting lost, I never liked hospitals to begin with and the sounds of gurgling zombies was starting to get to me. A loud growl caught to my attention and I ran into the closest room.

Quickly I huddled into the corner gripping my pistol tightly. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I tried to shake off the fear.

'This is it for me, I'll never be able to see my family again, I should have just waited for the others...' Something slammed into the door and I did my best to suppress a scream. It happened again, and again. Suddenly it yelped, the pounding at the door stopping, that could only mean one thing; something stronger was out there.


End file.
